


Falling into Hell

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Femslash, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: Clarke thought it couldn't get any worse, then she got to Earth.





	

**Falling into Hell**

 

**Prologue:**

 

It had been sixteen hours since they’d fallen from the sky.

 

Ten of them had died...and the rest of them?

 

They were imprisoned. It was too dark to work out where they were, only Clarke knew the ground was too soft. The mud stuck to her shoes, squelching with each step.

 

They were surrounded by people that could only be described as primitive. War paint covered their faced, leather armour clinging to their bodies. They were more than a little intimidating to the group of teenagers.

 

They’d dropped from the sky, prisoners on a death mission.

 

Now here they were. They’d slammed into the earth, the impact killing too many. It was ninety of them now. They’d just stepped on the ground when they were found.

 

It must have been twelve hours before the primitives...Grounders found them.

 

They thought they were finally free from the shackles from that flying fortress, a satellite spinning around the earth.

 

No, they’d walked from one cage straight into another.

 

They must have travelled for days, barely eating and drinking. Until they came to what could only be described as a city. It was huge. It must have housed hundreds of thousands…Clarke couldn’t believe so many were still alive. The nuclear war...no one was meant to have survived.

 

They were taken to tower that reached past the clouds.

 

There must’ve been thousands of stairs. Until they brought before an iron throne. A young woman was perched upon it, looking down on them all.

 

Clarke couldn’t help but stare. She was an Alpha. A beautiful Alpha.

 

Everyone was made to kneel, pushed to the floor. Clarke’s eyes never left the woman, entranced in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment :)


End file.
